


To Save a Prince

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2012 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	To Save a Prince

"Would you come here a moment, Harry?" Severus called from the sitting room.

"Give me a minute." Harry added the last ingredients to the cake he was making then poured it into the pan, and popped it in the oven.

Drying his hand on a dishtowel, Harry walked into the sitting room and stopped dead in his tracks, biting his lip to keep from laughing.

Severus was standing in the middle of the room completely covered in tinsel. He grabbed a handful of it and tried to pull it off but it just flew back and stuck like a magnet.

He looked up and scowled and Harry couldn't contain his laughter any longer.

"I see you found the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes special tinsel." He covered his mouth with his hand to hide his face.

"Potter," Severus said in his best professor voice and Harry felt a bit sorry for him. There was just one more detail to sort out.

"My reward?" Harry twirled his wand in his hand, grinning.

Severus narrowed his eyes. "I almost think you set this up."

"If I manage to free you, what's my compensation?"

"Fine," Severus said. "You can decorate in gold and red."

"Brilliant."


End file.
